uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Lesser Characters in Umineko no Naku Koro ni
This page is for detailing information for the lesser characters of the Umineko no Naku Koro ni series. The characters list will be organized in the same manner as the [http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/うみねこのなく頃にの登場人物 List of Umineko no Naku Koro ni characters] from the Japanese Wikipedia. Ushiromiya Family Kinzo's legal wife Kinzo's legal wife is the wife Kinzo was forced to marry by the Ushiromiya elders before he became a soldier in World War II. Not much is known about her, aside from the fact that she came from a high aristocratic family and was the mother of Krauss, Eva, Rudolf and Rosa, and thus the grandmother of Jessica, George, Battler, Ange and Maria. Throughout the series she has only been referred to by a very few characters, and a very few times, mostly by her children or grandchildren. She was mentioned once by Kinzo during EP7. Kinzo never really love her nor did he hate her, he just did not care about her, like how he did not care about their children. It is unknown whether the feelings she had for Kinzo were mutual, but it was noted by Eva that after Kinzo moved his family to Rokkenjima, she became suspicious of him and was somewhat aware of the existence of a blonde haired woman living in a hidden mansion, due to his frequent visits. When she died, it was noted by Rudolf that Kinzo cried in her funeral, though not as much as when he cried for Beatrice in EP7. Like Asumu, she did not get a sprite but was given an appearance in the manga adaptation, though she only had one picture. Miscellaneous Erika's former lover In EP6, Erika reveals to Dlanor that the reason she strongly denied magic was because of her experience with a man in college who claimed to love her. Day by day, Erika found circumstantial evidence that he could have been cheating with another woman. When confronted, the man reacted violently and threw her out, thus ending their relationship. This emotional scar, which would remain carved into Erika's heart could possibly be the reason why Erika denies love and magic. It is also possible that Erika's cruelty and most likely, her inferiority complex stems from her former lover's betrayal. Therefore, it is deemed that Erika grew to despise him. This is attested when Erika's mockingly refers to him after showing Dlanor her past kakera. Diana Willard H. Wright's pet cat. She is known to have digestive issues and due to this she can only drink warm milk. She is also believed to be rather vicious even though she has such a calm and cute demeanor. World of 1945 Japanese Military Lieutenant Yamamoto Kinzo's commanding officer. He had summoned Kinzo and had him interpret for the Salo Republic in English. After learning about the gold the Italians were carrying on their submarine, he tried to negotiate with them so he could have some of the gold for himself. However, when that failed, he commanded an attack on them in an attempt to steal it from them, resulting in a massive firefight. Later in the firefight, Yamamoto took Beatrice Castiglioni hostage, and killed Ensign Angelo with his pistol. After that, Kinzo came to Beatrice's rescue and Yamamoto shot at him and grazed his ear, thinking that Kinzo tipped the Italians off. Kinzo then shot Yamamoto in the chest, killing him. Tajima & Warrant Officer Hiraoka Soldiers from the Japanese Army. Tajima was a colleague of Kinzo and Hiraoka was the first person that Kinzo saw died due to multiple gunshots. Hiraoka was the one who warned Kinzo of the Italians killing off the Japanese before being shot to death in front of Kinzo by an Italian after trying to tell Kinzo to run. Both their deaths discouraged Kinzo from wanting to die. Salo Republican Army Ensign Angelo Gino & Rubens Beatrice Castiglioni's father Other Characters Painter A painter who painted the portrait of Beatrice that hangs in the main hall of the Ushiromiya mansion. In ''Twilight of the Golden Witch'', they are once again hired to make a new Beatrice portrait for the Fukuin House. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female